


Mutants Don't Get Childhoods

by Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could (Puggod21)



Series: In Which I Write X-Men NSAP That No One Ask For [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could
Summary: "Since when is this a daycare, Chuck?" Logan grumble as he walk into the professor's office. Xavier gave him a confuse glance before continuing, "Or are we just accepting babies now?" Logan pulled out a cigar and fumbled around for a lighter in his pocket. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Logan. And please refrain from lighting that in here."Charles decides that his X-Men need a break, so he gives them one.
Series: In Which I Write X-Men NSAP That No One Ask For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. I Don't have any good titles, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so as I figure there isn't much Age regression/Non-Sexual Age play for this fandom. Which doesn't surprise me, but that beside the point. Anyways I always put a warning at the beginning of my works when I first introduced this kind of concept. 
> 
> This contain NON SEXUAL AGE PLAY/AGE REGRESSION.  
> Here a definition in case you don't know what that is.
> 
> Age regression occurs when someone reverts to a younger state of mind. This retreat may be only a few years younger than the person's physical age. It could also be much younger, into early childhood or even infancy.
> 
> If you  
> A. Aren't comfortable with that  
> B. Just down right don't like it  
> Or  
> C. A fucking troll
> 
> DON'T READ IT! And if you do end up reading, don't go shit-talking about it In the comments, because you're not going to get any type of reaction from me. I am just going to ignore you, plain and simple.
> 
> BUT, It you do happen to enjoy this. PLEASE leave a comment, kudos, and bookmarks are cool too. Just anything to let me know that you like it or maybe how I can improve it. Criticism is ALWAYS welcome!
> 
> Now that I have abused the living crap out of the caps button let's get the story started.

"Since when is this a daycare, Chuck?" Logan grumble as he walk into the professor's office. Xavier gave him a confuse glance before continuing, "Or are we just accepting babies now?" Logan pulled out a cigar and fumbled around for a lighter in his pocket. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Logan. And please refrain from lighting that in here." Logan let out a dry laugh before placing the cigar back in his pocket, "Ya can't tell me ya don't see all the baby shit scattered all over the place." Xavier hum and motion for Logan to sit down. "I told them to pick up after themselves before they left, but I suppose they were just too excited" Logan stared at him, " Whose "They", Professor? " Xavier gave him a small smile, humour by his naivete. 

"Your teammates, Logan."

"What do you mean, 'Fessor?"

"While you were gone, Logan, I decided that it would be best for everyone sake that we all have a form of stress relief." Logan nodded as the professor continued, " So I did some research and came across the idea of age regression."

Logan cocked his head, "What the hell is age regression?"

" I was just getting to that. Age regression is when a individual mentally regress into the state of mind of that of a child, or in some cases a young teen or older teen. There really is no rule on how young or old you could regress. Most people do this as a way to "reclaim" their lost childhood or just to get away from the stresses of being an adult. Seeing that most of your childhoods weren't exactly... " He paused for moment, trying to find the appropriate words. "Peaches and cream, I found it fitted for all of you." Logan stared at him, dumbfounded.

"So you're tellin' me that all that baby crap belong to the team!?"

He simply nodded, "At first it was hard trying to get everyone in on it, but eventually I got Jean in, which got Scott and everything else fell in place. We even set some stuff aside for you if you are interested"

" What kind of "stuff" " Logan mumbled  
  
"Well, we figure you wouldn't be into all the mushy baby things that some of the others enjoy. So mostly toys and clothing, Hank even made a special pair of gloves so you couldn't popped out your claws at anyone" He pulled out from behind his desk and headed toward a cabinet under the window sill, "I kept it in here so no would mess with it." He bend over slightly and open the cabinet, revealing a big brown box with his name written on it in sharpie. "Would you mind helping me? It's a bit heavy." Logan got up and picked up the box, "Just set it down on my desk." He set it down and went back to his seat in front of the desk, waiting for Xavier to come back. "You can look it if you want. You don't need my permission" Xavier said as came back around the desk. Logan hesitantly open the box and pulled out the first thing that caught his attention, a medium sized stuffed Wolf. "Jean and Hank made some modifications to make it more sensory oriented. So if you shank him, he jingles. His ears crinkle also. Plus there some Velcro to mess with on his front paws." Logan ran his fingers through it soft fur and pinched it's ears, completely memorized by the sound and feeling. He sat like that for a moment before the Professor called him back to reality. "Do you like it?" Logan mumble his respond, "I didn't seem to catch that, would you mind repeating yourself?"  
  
" I said yeah, " Logan huffed. "How are you suppose to do this whole regression thing?"  
  
"I taken that you're interested?"  
  
" Yeah, Chuck" He mumble

" Most people tend to regress on their own, but if you like I can be of some influence. " Xavier explained  
  
"How far will I go down?"

" I'll take you as far as you want me, Logan"

Logan took a deep breath and scooted forward, allowing Xavier to press his fingers on his temple.

"Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be"

And with that Logan was transported into his own mind. He was greeted with the Professor standing across him, motion for him to come forward. "Walk to me, Logan. You can do it!" He was encouraging him as if he were a infant taking their first steps. Timidly, he headed forward, each step he took he felt himself getting smaller and smaller and the Professors praise and cheers getting louder and louder, "Come on, now. You're almost there!" Logan started to pick up his pace until he was sprinting to the Professor. His mind regressing faster and faster, "Just a couple of more steps, Logan!" Logan paced started to slow as he reached his final age. He toddle over his final steps, reaching out his arms for the professor and immediately was scooped up, "You did such a good job, Logan! What a good boy you are!" The pair walked off into the distance, slowly faded out the mutant mind.  
  
Logan opened his eyes to Xavier smiling softly at him. He made a noise of discomfort and waltz around the desk to snuggle up next to him.

"I see that it work then, huh?"

"Mhmm"

Xavier chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm around him, closing his eyes to savour the quite moment. It's not often -Nor really ever- you get to _The Wolverine_ so docile. The moment was interrupted by Jean calling him telepathically, _"We're coming home early._ _Remy pushed Scott off the swing and he got hurt. Nothing too serious, but Scott wailing up a storm and Remy owns me some time in the time out corner."_ Xavier sighed. He nudge Logan, but he just snuggle up closer. "Everyone coming home now, Logan. Don't you want to play with everyone?" Logan picked up his head and shook it, " Do you at least want to try out some of your toys? " Logan nodded eagerly and stood up grabbing the box and nearly toppling over, "Easy, no need to rush. Why don't we head to your room? How does that sound to you?" Logan nodded again and started to head out the room, "Wait for me, Logan!"


	2. Author Note (Featuring Shitty Bonus Fanart)

Howdy, it's your author here just saying I am currently experiencing WRITER'S BLOCK Yay. So I drew some art for this fic. Fair warning, I'm not a very good artist. So if it sucks, sorry.

[Here's](https://puggod21.tumblr.com/post/628016892587753472) the link since I can't figure out how to insert it in here.


	3. *Inserts Very Professional/Good Title Here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly getting over my writers block, so that's good. But I still can't come up with any good chapter titles, but that ok. Please alert me of any gammer/ spelling mistakes in the comments so that I may fix them.

"Non! Remy don't wanna go in the corner!" Hank held the squirming boy in a tight grip as the team enter the mansion. "Well then, you should of waited your turn instead of pushing Scott." Hank struggled to carry the screaming boy across the living room to the designated corner, but managed.

"Now wait here until Jean comes down to tell you how much time you have. And I better not see you move or I'll be sure to extend your already prolonged sentence." 

"Connard" _Asshole_

Hank stopped dead in his tracks, spinning around to face the young Cajun, "Remy Etienne Lebeau, did you just _swear_ at me?" Although he didn't speak much french, he knew a swore when he heard one,

"You just earned yourself an _Hour_ in the seat, young man." Hank deadpan

"But-but" Remy stammered

"No buts, now up you go."

Hank tucked his hands under the younger armpits and hoisted him onto his hip. The seat was an oversized carrier designed by Hank specifically for misbehaving littles. He could easily carry him around while he'd carried on with whatever task he had busy himself with. Remy slumped against him in defeat, accepting his faith. Hank had grabbed the carrier out of the closet and propped it to where he could easily slipped in Remy. Once settled in he strapped the carrier onto his back, adjusting it slightly before walking off towards Jean and Scotts location. "And don't you think that this means you get time taken off your timeout." Remy simply huffed In response.

* * *

Logan ran down the halls of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngers with a large box cradled in his arms. He reached to a halt, realizing that his now beloved stuffed Wolf had fallen from the crook of his elbow. Logan turned around to be greeted by the wolf perched on the Professor's lap. "It seems that he wanted to take a bit of a joyride, doesn't it Logan?" Logan hum in agreement, _'Slowpokes'_ he thought. He turned around only to bump right in Scott, knocking over the already crying little. " Y-you did that on purpose!" Scott wailed, Logan shook his head, slightly startled. "Yes, you did!" Scott screamed as Jean helped him up, Logan backed up, fearing what the larger little might do to him. Logan watched as Jean ushered the boy down the hallway, 'What's his problem?'  
  
"Scott's just a bit tired from the park, he's usually much better."

Logan jumped at the Professor sudden appearance.

"You tend to a loud thinker, Logan" Logan nodded as they continue to head towards his room.

* * *

"Scott, please stop squirming"

"But it hurts"

Jean sighed and decided to give up on her fruitless attempt to clean Scott's scraped knee with the small alcohol wipe. Scott hopped off the counter and started to head towards the door,

"Where do you think you're going?"

Scott shrugged as Jean walked up to him and wipe the patch of dirt off of his face, much to his protest.

"I think it's about time you had a bath, mister."

Jean concluded, Scott let out a whine. "No fussing, Scott. If you're good we can have some ice cream after, ok?" Scott beamed and bolted down the hallway, "Slowdown, Scott!"

**Author's Note:**

> Once again comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
